Bound Skerry von Frayach
by Vaysh11
Summary: Harry hat ein Geheimnis, das er weit draußen auf den Shetlandinseln versteckt. ***Deutsche Übersetzung von Frayachs "Bound Skerry."


**Bound Skerry**  
von Frayach ni Cuill

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Vaysh.

_Uaigneach_ ist schottisches Gälisch für "das Herz entblättern". _Sanntach tàrladh_ kann man sehr frei mit "endlich" übersetzen.  
Tausend Dank an Lapislazuli für das Lektorat der Übersetzung. Das Original der Geschichte mit wunderschönen Illustrationen von Djinniyah findet ihr auf Livejournal (hds-beltane dot livejournal dot com slash 39373 dot html).

* *

* * *

Immer an Beltane, wenn die Erde sich in peristaltischen Wellen Richtung Sommer neigt, kommt Potter nach Bound Skerry. Nur er allein weiß, wie lange er bleiben wird. In einem Jahr war er einen Monat lang da, in einem anderen nur einen Tag. Ich versuche, meine fieberhafte Vorfreude auf sein Kommen zu zügeln, und mich auch nicht zu sehr vor dem Moment seiner Abreise zu fürchten. Über beides habe ich wenig oder vielleicht gar keine Kontrolle. Manchmal bringt der Wind Schnee aus der Arktis auf die Insel, manchmal bringt er Sand aus der Sahara. Und wenn die Gänsekresse wieder aus den Ritzen meines Steinhauses wächst, mit ihrem dunkelvioletten Blattwerk und den kleinen weißen Blüten, die in der länger werdenden Dämmerung grell leuchten, dann bringt der Wind Potter, und er schreitet über die zerklüfteten Felsen von Grunay, und sein dunkler Mantel flattert und schlägt wie ein Segel. Ich stehe auf dem steinübersäten Strand meines Gefängnisses und beobachte meinen Wärter, der sich nähert wie ein vom Kurs abgekommenes Schiff. Wie ein Vogel, der bei einem Sturm von seinem Schwarm getrennt wurde. Und mein Blut gerät in Wallung; es ist ein Geräusch wie das der Wellen unter meinen Füßen, die gegen den Fels branden in ihren unterirdischen Höhlen. In den lichtlosen Kammern der Seele dieser winzigen Insel.

Die Scham habe ich längst überwunden. Vor allem, aber nicht nur, weil das Konzept von Scham das Wenige an Bedeutung verloren hat, das es je für mich gehabt hatte. Es braucht Kontext: Scham im Angesicht von Familie, von Gemeinschaft, von Gott. Aber wie so viele Dinge, die ich früher fühlte, hat der reinigende Wind auch die Scham weggeblasen, so wie er Stück für Stück der britischen Flaggen wegreißt, die der Leiter der Poststelle von Bruray trotzig immer wieder ersetzt. Wie seltsame, wortlose Korrespondenzen wehen rote und blaue und weiße Fetzen hinaus in die Nordsee. Einmal habe ich gehört, wie die Männer, die gerade von einem Monat Heringsjagd vom Schiff kamen, sich über die zerrissenen Stofffetzen unterhielten. Fünfhundert Meilen nördlich der Farörer Inseln, die Kneipe in Klaksvik kaum mehr als eine drei Tage alte Erinnerung, holten sie einen in ihren Netzen an Bord. Mit ihren silbernen Lieblingen tanzte da ein Stück des Union Jack in den Wellen. Sie haben es getrocknet und mit nach Hause gebracht. Seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert verarbeiten die Damen des Historischen Vereins der Out Skerries solche Fetzen in Quilts, und sie sticken das Datum und die genaue Position, an der sie gefunden wurden, mit goldenem Faden in den Stoff.

Es erscheint mir ein seltsames, aber stimmiges Unterfangen. Vielleicht zeige ich Harry die Quilts irgendwann einmal. Allerdings ist es vielleicht doch ziemlich sinnlos, unter einem Bettüberwurf hervorzukriechen, nur um sich andere Bettüberwürfe anzuschauen. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er verstehen würde, warum er sie sich überhaupt ansehen sollte. Sentimentale Muggel-Artefakte, die alte Frauen und Mädchen aus den Fetzen von Heimat nähen, die ihre Männer zu ihnen zurückbringen, als Ermahnung, dass es nicht nur gefährlich ist wegzugehen (der ausgefranste und verwitterte Stoff sagt mehr als Worte über die Gefahr), sondern unmöglich. Man wird immer wieder gefunden und zurückgebracht.

Ich habe es selbst erlebt, das eine Mal, während des ersten Jahres, als ich zu fliehen versuchte. Er holte mich in Tórshavn ein, direkt vor der Windersonnwende. Wie ein Sturm kam er von der Norwegischen See hereingeweht, und als er neben mir Apparierte, peitschte mir kalter, trockener Schnee ins Gesicht und brannte auf meinen Wangen. Im schwarzen Umhang, mit einem noch finstereren Ausdruck im Gesicht, warf er mich mit einem Zauber auf die Knie und packte mich an den Haaren, riss mir den Kopf ins Genick, und aus irgendeinem Grund kam mir plötzlich die Erkenntnis: Niemand wusste von mir. Ich war Potters kleines Geheimnis. Ich musste schlucken, wobei ich spüren konnte, wie mein hervorstehender Adamsapfel sich entlang der Krümmung meiner entblößten Kehle bewegte.

_Du, _sagte er mit rauer Stimme, während er meinen Kopf noch weiter nach hinten drückte. _Du_.

Nein, Scham spüre ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Wenn ich durch die winzigen Räume meines Hauses gehe, die Fenster öffne und den Sand von den Simsen wische, spüre ich, wie die Erdachse sich zum Licht und zum Leben und zur Wärme neigt. Ich lächele, denn diese Magie ist so alt, dass sie sich allen Versuchen der Menschen, sie zu lenken, widersetzt. Man hat mehr Glück, wenn man das Wetter beeinflussen will oder das Auf und Ab der Gezeiten. Das frühlingshafte Drängen von Beltane bleibt unbezähmbar. Sogar hier. Hier, wo nichts sich zwischen Erde und Himmel stellt als eine dünne Haut aus Schiefer und ein nasses Dach aus Stroh. Hier, wo das Leben auf eine Brühe aus einsilbigen Worten reduziert werden kann. Stein. Gras. Sand. Meer. Hier, wo so wenige Insekten leben, dass die Kadaver der Seevögel von den Jahreszeiten bis auf die Knochen freigelegt werden. _Zähne Gottes_, sagen die Dorfbewohner zu fast allem. Anderthalb Jahrzehnte wohne ich jetzt mit ihnen zusammen auf diesen vergessenen Inseln, doch ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob es ein Gruß, eine Ermahnung oder einfach nur eine Versicherung der gemeinsamen Lebensumstände ist. Doch es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, was es bedeutet. So oder so scheint es doch immer genau das auszudrücken, was der Sprecher sagen will.

_Wie kommst du mit den Muggeln aus, Malfoy?_, fragte Potter mich einmal, ganz am Anfang, bevor er verstand, dass er mich nicht zu erniedrigen brauchte, damit ich seinen Forderungen Folge leistete. Die Frage war sinnlos und außerdem dumm. Ich hatte rasch gemerkt, dass auch noch der Letzte der sechsundsiebzig Bewohner der Out Skerries mindestens zur Hälfte Zauberer oder Hexe ist. Ich dagegen, ohne Zauberstab und mit der Auflage, keine dem Ministerium bekannte Magie auszuführen, bin zumindest zur Hälfte Muggel. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wir sollten die kurze Zeit, die wir zusammen haben, nicht auf solch banale Dinge wie Worte verschwenden.

Außer natürlich, diese Worte sind zufällig Befehle, wie _komm her._

Beug dich nach vorn.

Schau mich an.

Befriedigt er diese Begierden auch zu anderen Zeiten im Jahr? Oder ist es nur etwas in der wieder erwachenden Erde, das sie in ihm zu Klingen bringt? Das Lied einer Sirene, dem er nicht widerstehen kann und das ihn zu meinem Körper drängt wie ein Schiffswrack zu den Ufern. _Lass mich_, hatte er das erste Mal gesagt, als er an dem Strick nestelte, nur Daumen und windgerötete Wangen. Er hatte mich ziemlich unbeholfen am Kopfbrett festgebunden, und der Winkel war nicht richtig. Doch obwohl er nicht in mich eindringen konnte, kam er trotzdem. Stöhnte tief in der Kehle und durchweichte die Matratze zwischen meinen Schenkeln, während der Regen gegen die Scheiben des winzigen Fensters schlug. Ich war noch hart und lüstern wegen des wenigen Sauerstoffs, den sein improvisierter Knebel mir erlaubte, und ich wand mich und spreizte die Beine und kam auf seinen Fingern, als bei ihm endlich der Groschen fiel und er sie in mich steckte, wobei er die Knöchel in den empfindlichen Anusrand bohrte und (zweifellos ohne Absicht) diese Stelle tief in mir berührte. Ich verlor kurz das Bewusstsein, und als ich wieder zu mir kam, war Potter voller Ehrfurcht und besitzergreifend und er entschuldigte sich geradezu unterwürfig. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren … Er hatte das nicht gewollt … Oh Gott, er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, aber durfte er es _bitte_ noch einmal tun?

Einsamkeit führt zu unwahrscheinliche Liebesbeziehungen, und nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt ist mir die Trauer nicht mehr fremd, die sich über alles legt, wenn das Otterweibchen mit seinen Jungen nach einem Sommer in den Ufertümpeln auf Bound Skerry zu ihrem Winterlager unterhalb des Kais von Bruray zurückkehrt, wo immer verlässliche Beute an Fischinnereien zu haben ist, die die Pöckler eimerweise in den von einem Ölfilm überzogenen Hafen werfen. Auch das Hochgefühl kenne ich, das ich immer spüre, wenn die Schwalben zu ihren Nestern unter dem strohgedeckten Dachüberstand zurückkehren. Ist es da ein Wunder, dass ich mich ein klein wenig in Potter verliebt habe? Potter, der unbeholfen und schüchterner als ein Schuljunge auf meiner Türschwelle steht und den Kopf einzieht, wenn ich ihm eine Tasse Tee reiche, und rot wird dabei angesichts der offen liegenden, schieren Nacktheit seines eigenen Verlangens.

Wir reden nie über Neuigkeiten vom Festland. Ob meine Eltern ihre Haftstrafen in Azkaban überlebten, habe ich nie erfahren, und ich weiß nicht, wie Potter seine Tage verbringt. Ob er verheiratet oder ledig ist. Ob er Kinder hat. Diese elementaren Fakten weiß ich nicht, dennoch schütte ich ihm mein Herz aus und lege Teile von mir zu seinen Füßen wie Scherben von Muscheln und Strandglas. Wie ein Hund, der Treibholz anschleppt. Je mehr ich ihm gebe, desto mehr nimmt er nach Hause mit sich, trägt mich, Molekül um Molekül, weg von Bound Skerry. Wenn er abgereist ist, stelle ich mir vor, dass er auf einem Bett in einer unpersönlichen, asketischen Junggesellen-Wohnung sitzt und seine Schnürsenkel löst. Der Sand auf diesen Inseln dringt in jede Ritze und Spalt und haftet im Gewebe von Pullovern und sammelt sich in unbenutzten Teetassen in geschlossenen Küchenschränken. Verwirrt schaut er zu, wie der Sand erst aus dem einen, dann aus dem anderen Schuh rieselt. Immer, wenn er auf den Boden tritt, wird er an mich denken. Ein Korn der Erinnerung, das in das Fleisch seines Herzens dringt.

Und so wird aus dem störenden Sandkorn die Perle.

Der Wind weht kühl und frisch aus Nordosten. Er wird ihm ins Gesicht blasen, wenn er von Grunay herüberkommt und dabei sein dunkles Haar wie die Flamme einer bleichen Kerze zurückwirft. Es gibt eine geschützte Höhle auf der anderen Seite, die er als Apparierstelle benutzt. Sie müsste nicht so weit entfernt sein; die Küsten von Bound Skerry bieten genügend Deckung. Aber über die Jahre bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er es braucht, dieses Stück Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Mit dem Rücken zum Festland und vor sich nichts als das kurz geschorene Gras und Stein und dahinter das schimmernde Meer. _Draco!_, ruft er und wirft meinen Namen in den Wind. Er erreicht mich als ein Flüstern, und ich spüre, wie mein Blut auftaut nach dem langen Winter seiner Abwesenheit. Mit einem Gefühl wie blindes Vertrauen wende ich mein Gesicht zu der westwärts liegenden Sonne. Zu meiner Heimat. Zu Harry, der dunkel und stürmisch hereinbricht wie die Nacht. Noch Stunden später tobt er wie ein Orkan. Die Art Unwetter, das Schiffe zum Versinken bringt und ihre zersplitterten Masten wieder ausspuckt. Aber ich bin festgebunden. Gesichert und an der Stelle vertäut mit liebevoll verschnürten Knoten. Ich bin genau da, wo er mich haben will. Genau hier in einem Hafen aus weißen Leintüchern. Der trocknende Schweiß hinterlässt einen salzigen Reif in meinem Gesicht, und das hölzerne Bett ächzt unter Harrys Stößen. Einmal hat er mir erzählt, dass ich manchmal, direkt bevor ich komme, erbebe wie ein Schiff, das auf die Kaimauern prallt, und dass er, wenn er mich fest genug hält, spüren kann, wie sich mein Orgasmus bis in die Knochen fortsetzt. Wie erschaudernde Decksplanken beim Aufprall. Wie stählerne Querträger, die die plötzliche Kollision von Meer und Ufer auffangen. Sein Wort muss mir genügen, denn in diesen Momenten spüre ich nur süße, glückselige Freiheit. Riegel springen auf, Haltestricke werden gekappt. Die Male, die die Seile zurücklassen, sind deutliche Erinnerung daran, wie es sich anfühlte, frei zu sein, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, frei von Bound Skerry.

_Draco_, flüstert er und streicht mir das Haar aus den Augen. _Komm zurück zu mir_. Er meint, »atme.« Er meint, »zurück aus der Bewusstlosigkeit.« Aber ich höre nur einen Schlüssel, der sich im Schloss dreht, und manchmal, wenn mit dem Sauerstoff wieder Gefühl in meine Finger und Zehen schießt, kommen mir die Tränen, und vielleicht weine ich, weil ich gar nicht zurückkehren will. Oder vielleicht will ich es zu sehr.

Die Kinder von Bruray haben die Feuer schon entzündet. Schmierige schwarze Rauchschwaden von alten Reifen und terpentingetränkten Balken bilden Streifen am Horizont. Wie alles an diesem Ort ist der Anblick seltsam schön. Harrys Umhang wird danach riechen, wenn er ankommt, nach dem Verbrennen aller Dinge, die der Winter zurückgelassen hat. Dinge, die zerbrochen und nicht mehr von Nutzen sind. Er wird die Winkel meines Hauses mit seinem linkischen Gezappel füllen, sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar fahren, mit seinen Nägeln, die bis auf das Fleisch abgebissen sind. Er wird auf den Türschwellen herumlungern und Schmutz mit hereinbringen. Seine Anwesenheit ist so willkommen und so geheimnisvoll wie ein Wetterumschlag. Er wird seine Stiefel auf den Rost über dem Feuer stellen und seine Hände um Teetassen legen und oben, in meinem Bett, wird er die Sehnen in meinem Körper ihr Klagelied für ihn singen lassen, als griffe er in die Saiten einer Harfe. Doch die Sehnen sind zu stark gespannt und lehnen sich auf gegen die Stricke, die mich binden, während er nicht genug bekommen kann von ihrem Klingen.

Ich nehme den Umhang vom Haken an der Tür, trete hinaus in das kupferne Licht des späten Nachmittags und suche mir einen Weg die steile, nach Westen gehende Uferböschung hinunter, wo ich im Schatten von Grunay warte. Da sind immer Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten gibt. Wird er dieses Jahr kommen? Wird er anders sein? Wird dies das Beltane sein, an dem er das Geheimnis meiner Existenz ablegt, wie eine Schlange ihre alte Haut? Wird er, wenn er mir dieses Mal mit den Daumen die Kehle zudrückt, nicht wieder loslassen? Unter meinen Füßen fließen die Wellen heran und brechen sich wieder und immer wieder an den Felsen. Wenn sie zurückweichen, über die unzählige Kiesel zurück ins Meer fließen, dann klingt es wie ein Seufzen. Wieder und immer wieder. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre, wie die Erde sich neigt. Ich bin eine Murmel auf einem unebenen Tisch. Ein Schiff an dem Punkt, wo der Horizont ins Meer übergeht. Der Wind bläst mir die Haare ins Gesicht und schlägt mir den Umhang um die Waden. Er ist ein konstanter Gefährte, und es ist leicht, sich ihn als etwas Körperliches vorzustellen. Als den goldenen Faden, mit dem die tausend Teile, die mich ausmachen, zusammengenäht sind, sie verbindet, so wie Harrys Geheimnis mich an diesen Ort bindet. Mich an Bound Skerry bindet.

Die tief am Horizont stehende Sonne senkt sich in die Einbuchtung, wo Grunays Stehende Steine aufragen, und das Licht scheint mir ins Gesicht. Ich öffne die Augen, blinzele die salzige Feuchtigkeit weg, die mir vor Überraschung über das plötzliche Gleißen in die Augenwinkel getreten ist. In den Hügeln hinter mir ruft ein Kuckuck, und der Klang ist voll von dieser verborgenen, schwermütigen Freude, für die es nur ein gälisches Wort gibt, _uaigneach_, das man nicht ins Deutsche übersetzen kann. Ich hole tief Luft und halte den Atem in mir, bis er mir in der Lunge brennt. Harry schreitet über den Felsenkamm, und sein Umhang flattert hinter ihm wie Kielwasser hinter einem Schiff, das mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit fährt. Instinktiv hebe ich die Hand zum Gruß, und im selben Moment erreicht mich seine Stimme.

Ich spüre, wie das Blut dunkel durch meine Adern brandet. _Bealltainn. Sanntach tàrladh._

_* * *  
_


End file.
